The adventures of Taylor majin buu
by Merriest Wood
Summary: Awakening inside her locker with no memories of her former self Taylor as a newly reborn majin escapes from her former prison to go and cause chaos along with driving the bad and good guys up the wall by making them her playmates. will the world survive with a childish majin running about read and find out if you want to know. I own nothing of worm or Dragon ball z.
1. Chapter 1 edited

Location inside Taylor Hebert locker.

The locker was pitch black filled to the brim with toxic waste, and other things that would turn the human stomach. Sleeping peacefully in the centre of the locker was Taylor Hebert who had been reborn into a being of unimaginable power.

Taylor yawned! "where am I who am I?" questioned a newly reborn Taylor as she awoke from her slumber. Eyes opening showing her eyes had changed to a blood red. Along with the whites of her eyes had also changed to a inky black, that seemed to drink in all the light that could seep into the locker. Though that was all that could be seen of her as the rest of her body was concealed by the darkness of the locker.

As the red eyes drank in the filth and other things inside of the confined space that she had awoken too. She couldn't help but to snarl at the sight of such a disgusting place, showing that her mouth was filled with sharp teeth and fangs.

"I don't like this place I want out," screamed Taylor, her voice sounding childish and young as her body began to fill with power. Causing a bright pink aura to surround her, filling up the locker with light revealing Taylor's new form completely for the first time.

Taylor Hebert who once had a tall and skinny frame was now the size of a child which explained why she now had a childish voice. Her skin had also gone though a transformation from the pale white it once was to a light shade of pink. Her hair had also changed from black and curly to long flowing pink head tentacles that framed her face, similar to hair on normal humans though her tentacle hair only reached down a little past her neck.

Taylor also sported new clothes. She now wears the white long-legged pants, boots and arm guards that Super Buu wore along with the belt, she also now had a black vest with flame like gold trimmings that was buttoned up completely covering up her chest leaving only her arms and waist exposed.

"AAAAAAH!" yelled Taylor as she punched her locker door straight off its hinges and into the wall with a fist size dent ingrained onto its metal surface.

With nothing now holding the waste inside the locker it now spilled out onto the floor below covering it in the toxic stuff leaving a horrid smell in its wake. Taylor for her part simply jumped down from her former prison, instinctively using her powers to slow down her descent to softly touch the ground though no waste had touched her. Because her power had made it part from her like that of the red sea leaving not even a spec of dust to touch her lovely pink skin.

Taylor now free from her locker prison. She looked around the locker room with child like wonder and innocence as her eyes now sparkled with curiosity at seeing a new place besides the locker for the first time since her rebirth and awakening.

"Ooh this place is so sparkly" giggled Taylor childishly her hands covering her mouth as her eyes roamed the room. The lights that the caretaker forgot to turn off had bathed the room in light and had reflected off the metal in the room causing the so called sparkly effect that had entranced Taylor's now childish mind set. Though her eyes had moved back to the place of her 'birth' for her to notice that there were words that seemed to have been clawed into the back of the locker. Curious Taylor looked inside and read the clawed words out loud.

"Here lies my resting place killed by my former friend and tormenters by stuffing me in here. I carve out this message so that someone will at least know that I once existed. Dad if you somehow find this I want to say I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the bullying but I didn't want you to worry about me. After mum died you were so heart broken, I thought that I could handle them myself so that you didn't have to stress over it. But now I die here alone in the darkness eaten by bugs and god knows what else, never getting the chance to say that I love you dad just one more time."

"goodbye cruel world Taylor Hebert."

Taylor stared at the message for what felt like hours noticing the tear stains that were over some of the words indicating to her that the one who was writing was crying while doing so. " _probably from the fear of dying here all alone,"_ silently thought Taylor as she quietly cried small tears after reading the depressing note that was unbeknown to her was left behind by her former self.

" _Taylor Hebert is that my name?,"_ Taylor thought to herself while wiping away the tears, though the name sounded right to her it also felt wrong at the same time. Like something was missing from the name. Thinking about it for a second Taylor felt a sharp stinging sensation in the back of her mind along with a name flashing before her eyes, before the sensation left her completely a second after she felt it.

"Taylor Majin Buu that's my name!" exclaimed Taylor grinned broadly as the name rolled off her tongue, thinking that the name fitted her perfectly not like Taylor Hebert had which just felt plain wrong to use as a name for herself.

Giggling happy at finally having a name Taylor skipped away from the locker that had once held her, too look outside of the only window inside the room, it showed that it was nighttime outside along with Brockton Bay city lights shinning brightly in the night. Taylor saw the outside world for the first time her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight before her.

"Oooooh that place looks fun Taylor wants to play out their now," she said giggling as her eyes filled with childish glee and wonder. seeing the buildings and other thing in the bay for the first time. Doing a quick back flip from the window Taylor landed in a low crotch, legs bent and apart along with her arms tucked by her sides. Taylor powered up her pink aura surrounding her once again.

"Taylor can't wait to play maybe there will be someone to play with Taylor out their," said Taylor with a big innocent smile, that was filled with excitement at the thought of finding a playmate. Shooting off the ground with a small sonic boom destroying the room along with the wall she busted though to get out of it, laughing all the way. Taylor flew from the school into the city searching for someone or something to play with.

As for the many heroes and villains of the city they were doing what they usually do at this time. Braking the law or saving the day not knowing that they were all about to became the poor and unfortunate victims/playmates of the newly born Taylor Majin Buu.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**Location shopping district of Brockton bay.**

" _Well time to close up shop for the night",_ thought Fred a simple owner of a sweet shop in the middle of the bays market district. He locked up his store for the night.

As Fred was locking up the front door to his store he couldn't help but notice that some strange pink skinned girl that was wearing weird clothes was standing right outside of his store. She was looking straight though the front window into his shop starring at the many sweets on display with her eyes literally sparking with stars from seeing so many different kinds of sweets.

"She must be some kind of parahuman," mumbled the shop keeper quietly to himself slowly making his way to her while also putting his hand into his coat to grab ahold of his hand gun. That he had recently bought to help defend himself from the local gangs in the neighbourhood. Just in case she turned hostile after all when it came to capes it was better safe than sorry.

Once Fred had closed the distance between them to stand by her side he crouched down to her eye level before speaking.

"Little girl are you lost?" Fred questioned with a worried look on his face thinking that the kid might have gotten separated from her parents and had unintentionally gotten herself lost in the city. Which did sometimes happened from time to time when parents were not paying attention to their children when they were out shopping in the bay area.

The girl didn't responded to Fred or react to his Presence at all, she just continued to stare at the sweets. Fred frowned at the girls non responsive attitude since it was obvious to him that she had heard him but just didn't bother to reply like his existence didn't even matter to her and by the look on her face as she stared at his sweet shop it properly didn't.

Deciding to try something different to get her attention Fred moved from his place at her side to stand in front of her blocking the sweets from view after all Fred thought that with the sweets out of view, the girl would finally talk to him with no sweets distracting her.

That was a very big mistake as the girls eyes darkened as her view to the candy was blocked by Fred's body.

"Now will you talk to me," asked Fred who had unknowingly placed himself in great danger as anyone who fought creatures like her would have known a very important rule when dealing with them and it was that you should never ever stand between a majin and their candy unless you want to die sooner then you expected.

"You are blocking Taylor's view move now!" demanded the majin glaring at the man who stood between her and the sweets that she wanted as steam slowly started to rise from the holes in her arms.

Frowning at the newly named Taylor Fred had noticed the steam that was slowly rising from her. He couldn't help but to shiver a little in fear at seeing the steam and the glare she was giving him. Though that wasn't going to stop him from helping the kid even if she was rude and a bit scary he was determined to get her home " _if she had one that is_ " and if she didn't well he would come to that bridge when he got to it.

"Sigh" that poor fool didn't even know that he was digging his own grave.

"Im not moving kid so why don't we go down to the police station that's down a few blocks from here and see if we can't get them to help you find your family." He grabbed Taylor's hand unknowingly sealing his fate. Fred tried to move from his place at the window to go to the police station with the majin only to notice that no matter how much he tried he couldn't make Taylor move from her spot.

"Came on kid this is no time for games," Fred said while trying harder to get her to move only to suddenly scream and fall to his knees in pain as Taylor had increased her grip on his hand to unbearable levels. As for Taylor steam was now shooting out her like a volcanic eruption her anger at this stranger for trying to get in-between her and her sweets was now reaching its boiling point.

"Badman try to stop Taylor from eating her candy, Taylor make badman go bye-bye!" rowed Taylor in rage as she pulled back the arm that was holding Fred back, forcing him to move forward which Taylor then let go only to bitch slap him across the face sending the poor man flying across the street to crash into a street lamp on the other side were he died on impact.

With the ' _badman'_ now dead Taylor returned her focus back to the shops front window. She gently taped it with her black finger nail while sending a small ki pulse that caused the window to disintegrate into dust leaving nothing between Taylor and her prize.

"Candy!" squealed Taylor in joy as she jumped though the now windowless front to dive straight into the candy were she began to eat the sweets with reckless abandon eating handful's of sweets at a time with a look of pure bliss on her face. As she eat the food that she loved so much. Though unbeknown to the majin she had unknowingly tripped a censure which activated alerting the authorities and a certain someone that something was wrong.

Elsewhere not to far from the shop Armsmaster was riding his costumed made Tinkertech motorbike though the streets of the city for his usual night petrol. Looking for gangs or Parahuman related activity. As Armsmaster rode he notice that his onboard computer that was tied to the police scanners and computers so that if a crime went down he would also know about it informing him that someone had broken into a nearby store.

Now Armsmaster would usually leave something like this for the police to handle but since he was so close by anyway and with no major crimes going on right now he decided to go handle this and get another criminal arrest to add to his record while he was at it. Turning his bike in the direction of the store Armsmaster rode off to arrest what he thought was just another petty criminal looking for a easy score.

Though unbeknown to Armsmaster he was not going to meet another (some small time criminal) like he thought he was instead going to meet someone who would turn out to be a even bigger headache to him than even Clockblocker with those bad puns of his that annoyed Armsmaster to no end.

It would be the first meeting between Armsmaster and Taylor majin buu.


	3. Chapter 3 edited

When Armsmaster got to the scene of the crime he expected to see a criminal running away with money in hand, and the store owner either badly hurt or dead. Usual things that he had dealt with in the past but what he saw instead caused the socially awkward hero to pause in his stride. His eyes scanned the scene before him.

A dead body was lying on the ground near a street lamp on the other side of the street, the sounds of someone was moving inside the store and by what Armsmaster could make out it sounded like the person inside was eating?.

" _Dead body probably the owner", possibly he died defending his property from the criminal now inside,"_ thought the armoured hero as he made his way to the store. While also making a mental note to call in a clean up crew to deal with the poor souls body, after he captures the criminal who had killed him of course. When Armsmaster got to the stores now windowless front he pulled out his halberd from his belt planing on using it since the person inside was a murderer and Armsmaster had no problems with beating the criminal to bloody pulp if he/she didn't want to cooperate.

Peering inside Armsmaster couldn't help but to blink in surprise as he saw a little pink skinned girl lying on top of a huge mountain of candy that he suspected she had made by gathering up all the candy in the store. If the now bear shelfs were any indication. Though that was not Armsmaster's biggest concern, no his biggest concern was the girl herself being that she was bright pink and was wearing strange clothes leading the hero to the conclusion that she was a parahuman making things more difficult than he first thought they would be.

" _A parahuman why is their a parahuman robing a candy store?"_ mentally thought Armsmaster as he sneaked his way into the store though the front. Careful as to not alert the child who was happily munching on some jawbreakers like they were maltesers. He noticed this making him frown a little bit.

" _It looks like she has strong and powerful teeth that seem to be able to break hard substances very easily. I should try to avoid getting bitten_." Armsmaster mentally noted as he moved silently though the store until he arrived at the back of the candy mountain.

" _Okay its time to end this"_ , thought the hero as he activated the taser in his halberd causing his favourite weapon to be coated in electricity. With weapon in hand Armsmaster made his way quietly up the candy mound hoping to catch her unawares so he could hit her with his electrified halberd ending this before things could get out of hand. Once the armoured hero got behind the majin he swung his halberd down hitting her straight on the head causing her to light up like a Christmas tree, as electricity run though her body for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Well that went better than I expected", Armsmaster said to himself relaxing as he thought that his foe was defeated though that thought didn't last long as his foe suddenly started to giggle making the armoured cape tense as he heard the sound.

The majin was giggling as she turned her head to look at Armsmaster with amusement clearly shining in her eyes.

" _Crap it had no effect on her!"_ , thought Armsmaster in alarm as he quickly jumped off the candy mound where he landed on the hard ground. He ran and jumped though the hole in the front of the store. Once he got outside he ran to the other side of the street were upon reaching he turned on his heel to stare at the shop he had just ran out from, with his halberd raised ready to defend himself when his opponent decided to came out and fight.

As for Taylor she was right now giggling uncontrollably at witnessing the hero's retreat from her all the while clapping her hands.

"Ohhhhhh that looks fun Taylor wants to play too", said Taylor who jumped up from her candy mound so that she could fly outside to play with the hero.

Once Taylor had gotten outside she saw the hero in a combat stance seeing this caused the majin to grin widely while also getting into a stance of her own. The two foes didn't move, didn't breath. Silently waiting for some kind of unknown signal to start their fight. That signal was a single water droplet that fell from a nearby roof when it hit the cold ground the combatants had rocketed into action.

The two charged at each other meeting in the centre of the street a fire burning in the hero's eyes to stop the monster before him, while Taylor's was filled with child like excitement at finally having someone to play with. Armsmaster made the first move by swinging his halberd at her head hoping to land a hit but unfortunately Taylor saw what he was trying to do so she ducked under his weapon avoiding any contact with it though Taylor didn't settle for just dodging as she clenched her right hand into a fist and delivered a sharp upper cut to Armsmaster's chin sending the cape flying into a nearby wall.

Armsmaster didn't stay down for long as he jumped back to his feet once back up he then ran at Taylor while flipping a switch on his halberd causing it to open up down the middle to revel an experimental mini missile that he and Dragon had invented. It was only supposed to be used as a last resort since nether he nor his fellow tinker knew just how much damage it could do and a simulator could only help so much in finding out.

" _Well guess nows the time to give it a test run_ ," Armsmaster thought to himself as he dodged a spin kick that Taylor made for his head seeing an opening he pointed his weapon at his foes stomach before firing the missile. The missile hit its target with a small bang sending Taylor flying into the electronics store. While his opponent was down Armsmaster was looking at his now smoking halberd with a small frown on his face.

"That did far less damage then I thought it would", quietly muttered the cape as he looked upon the damage his missile had caused which wasn't that much really, besides the cracks in the concrete and the now destroyed wall that his foe was blown right though you would have thought no explosives had just gone off at all.

" _I'm going to have to ask Dragon to go over the explosive yield with me again that missile wouldn't have even slowed down Lung_ ," the hero silently brooded as he made his way over to the destroyed wall thinking that Taylor was down for the count.

Speaking of are little pink terror she had just finished pulling herself out of the rubble caused by Armsmaster's missile. As Taylor brushed off some dust from her arms she couldn't help but to notice the many TV's that were now around her, showing different anime's but the one that held her focus was the one showing Goku's first fight against Vegeta right around the time where they shoot their signature techniques at each other. As Taylor watched the show an idea began to form in her head making Taylor grin wickedly.

"Are you ready to give up?" Armsmaster asked from the newly made hole in the wall. Taylor instead of responding to the hero crouched low while cupping her hands together before pulling them behind her back while she began to chant making the cape frown in confusion.

KA,,,

What…

MA..

are..

HA…

you..

ME…

doing?

HA!.

Screamed out Taylor as she thrusted her hands outward sending a dark pink kamahameha wave towards the cape. Armsmaster shocked at seeing the ki wave had barely managed to get out of the way. Unfortunately his left arm up to his elbow was swallowed up in the blast wave destroying it along with anything else that got in the waves path.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Armsmaster as he clenched onto the bloody stub that was formally his left arm. In pain as blood gushed from the wound as he was glaring at the majin who was now jumping up and down in joy at having succeed in using the technique she saw on the tv for the first time.

" _Dammit that was such a rookie mistake thinking that she was defeated!"_

Armsmaster was so angry over his mistake that he hadn't noticed that Taylor had moved at high speed closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Where upon getting close enough punched Armsmaster in the chest, shattering his chest plate along with sending the armour wearing hero flying straight into a nearby building which collapsed upon impact on top of him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah metal man done playing with Taylor?" Asked the majin as she walked out of the electronic store to see that the hero was in fact down for the count. Making Taylor puff out her cheeks cutely in annoyance at her playmate for not lasting as long as she would have liked.

shaking her head in disappointment Taylor began to slowly rise into the air giving a small yawn while doing so.

"Taylor sleepy Taylor go find someplace to sleep now!", childishly exclaimed the majin who turned her back away from the battle field before flying in search for a nice quiet place to sleep for the night.

A little while later Armsmaster had finally managed to dig his way out of the collapsed building gasping for air along with coughing up blood.

"Dammit she broke some of my ribs with that punch, its lucky that none of my ribs have punchcard one of my lungs", painfully wheezed Armsmaster as he slowly made his way to his bike so that he could use the onboard radio to call the protectorate since his helmet communicator was destroyed during the fight. Once Armsmaster got to his bike the tinker switched on his radio and radioed in for help.

"Protectorate this is Armsmaster calling in I'm hurt and am in need of assistance please respond".

"Armsmaster this is Protectorate HQ reading you loud and clear we are sending a member of the wards team to came and assist you over".

"Thank you HQ for your assistance", replied Armsmaster with relief coating his words at knowing that someone will come soon to help.

"No problem Armsmaster we are happy to help HQ out", Said the protectorate employee before hanging up on the cape.

With a sigh Armsmaster leaned onto the side of his bike, his thoughts going back to the battle he had just barely survived. He was no fool he knew his opponent could have easily killed him at anytime that she pleased but instead she had played with him like some kind of toy and that more than anything made his blood boil in anger.

" _This won't happen again the next time, next time I will win and send that pink terror straight to the bird cage!"_ , silently vowed Armsmaster as he tried to make himself more comfortable for the wait for his backup.

" _Well at lest things can't get any worse from here right?"_

"Armsmaster I'm here to help!" Yelled Clockblocker as he came running into view.

" _Dear god I was just kidding!"_ mentally yelled Armsmaster who used his only remaining arm to facepalm at seeing that it was the most annoying member of the wards who had came to help.

meanwhile back with Taylor who was right now flying out of Brockton Bay at high speed in search for a quiet place to sleep. Taylor flew for miles in her search until she came across a small town approximately twenty miles from Brockton city that was the perfect place for her new home. smiling happy Taylor pointed her finger at the town below before yelling.

"Changed into Taylor's home!"

A pink beam of energy shoot from Taylor's finger engulfing the hole town in its energy and before her eyes the buildings, people and anything inside the town was slowly turned into a grey play-doe like material for her to build into her new home. Flying down to the ground Taylor grabbed some of the doe and began to make her home while singing a small tune.

Time skip.

Taylor smiled as she stepped back from her handy work to look upon her now finished home that was the size of a three story house and looked like a bunny rabbit that was lying down with its ears pulled back while happily munching on a carrot.

"Homes done Taylor go to sleep now", Taylor said happily to herself with a small yawn as she floated into one of the hollow eyes of the rabbit that functioned as the houses front door. when she got though the door Taylor made her way deeper inside of her home until she got to her bed room that was located in the rabbit houses stomach were upon entering she jumped straight into her rabbit themed bed and presided to pull the covers over herself while also letting out a cute yawn before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three days after Armsmaster's and Taylor's fight at Brockton Bays General Hospital.**

It has been three days since the fight and Armsmaster was at the Bays Hospital, where he was receiving medical treatment for his wounds that he had got from the fight though most of them were already healed and his arm regrown thanks to Panacea's help though she couldn't heal all his wounds because she had more injured people to look after so she had only enough time to heal his most life threatening injuries. Hence why he was still here for the doctors to attend to his less life threatening ones.

Though Armsmaster wasn't alone in his hospital room because standing at the foot of his bed with her face set in stone was director Piggot her cold steel grey eyes staring down the cape as he finished his report on what had happen to him three days ago.

"Is that everything you have to report about the incident Armsmaster," questioned director Piggot as her cold grey eyes never left the cape in front of her as he nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes director that's everything right up to when Clockblocker had arrived on the scene and had stopped the blood flow from my injuries, to when he got me to the hospital for healing" replied Armsmaster as he watched the director nodd her head once in satisfaction with his report before turning away from the cape and heading for the door.

"Thank you Armsmaster for your report. I will leave you to rest in peace" said Piggot her tone bland with no emotion as she walk out of the door leaving the cape alone with his thoughts.

As for Piggot she walked throw the hospital heading for the exit, all the while thinking about what she had learned from Armsmaster about this new cape that had not only taken his arm but had also apparently shot a massive wave of energy that had destroyed a good chunk of the city. Also it killed many innocents that got hit while in its path though if the director was looking for a silver lining in all of this, it had to be that the energy wave had also destroyed the old ships that had blocked the bays harbour which may allow the dock workers to actually get some work for a change.

" _Still that pink menece is going to be sent straight to the cage when I get my hands on her"_ thought the director as she made her way from the hospital to her car already thinking up plans to catch Taylor, when Piggot got into her car she started it up before driving to HQ.

"I should also reward Clockblocker for his actions with helping Armsmaster" muttered Piggot under her breath while driving trying to think of a way to properly reward the young cape and it wasn't until she was half way to the HQ that she had an idea. It was a idea that made Piggot smile darkly at what she had come up with.

"The boy did say that he wanted to work with Armsmaster more now didn't he?" rhetorically questioned Piggot as she thought that this was the prefect way to reward Clockblocker while also punishing Armsmaster for his little screw up with Taylor grinning at her plan for both capes Piggot sat back and relaxed while she drove the rest of the way to the HQ.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Armsmaster suddenly shuddered a little like someone had just walk over his grave.

"That's weird why do I get the feeling that the director has just sentenced me to hell?" thought the armoured hero in confusion as he sat in his hospital bed unaware of what the director had planed for him in the near future.

Now at Taylor's house the majin was sleeping peacefully dreaming of candy, toys and all her future playmates unaware that two capes were making their way towards her home.

"Leet are we their yet?" asked Uber as he walked along side his friend as they made their way towards the town that they would usually go to for supplies since they were running a bit low right now and were heading their to restock on resources.

The scrawny tinker looked up from the map he was reading to look at his cohort in crime while also pointing forward towards the distance.

"Its just a little bit further Uber we just got to go around this corner and then we're their"

Uber was very happy to hear this so he ran ahead of his friend and ran around the corner leaving Leet in the dust.

"Wait Uber don't go running off you big idiot!" yelled Leet as he ran after his friend, as he turned the corner he expected to see Uber running into town which would have lead to Leet having to track him down so he could buy the supplies they needed for their next video, though what he saw instead was Uber just standing their completely still and the town they were hoping to restock at was gone and was replaced with a grey house that was shaped like a rabbit?.

"Hay Leet the towns gone" said Uber as his friend came to stand next to him.

"Yer Uber I can see that" replied Leet annoyed though not at Uber no he was annoyed that the town was gone meaning that he and Uber had just walked twenty miles on foot for absolutely god damm nothing just thinking about it made the tinkers blood boil in anger.

"So what do we do now Leet?" asked Uber who was unaware of his cohorts growing ire Leet instead of answering right away made his way towards the rabbit shaped house.

"Were going to go to that house and find out what the hell has happened to the town that's what were going to do" replied Leet to Uber who just nodded while following his friend, since he to wanted to find out what had happened here as well. When the two capes had arrived at the house they had quickly but quietly made their way inside so as to not let anyone who might live here know that they were there.

"Man this place sure is weird don't you think Leet?" questioned Uber as he let his eye wonder about taking in everything as he and Leet made their way deeper into the structure.

"Yer and this place looks kind of familiar not the shape mind you Uber but the colour. What its made of I think I've seen something like this before but for the life of me I just can't remember where" replied Leet to his friend as they saw a door up ahead that looked like the other ones they had seen, though this one had the words bedroom scrolled in curly wrighting on the front.

"You wanna bet that who ever made this house is in there" said Uber as he and Leet closed the distance between them and the door while Leet just scoffed at his friends words.

"Please Uber you and I both know that its obvious that the person responsible for what happened to the town is in there" answered Leet as he grabbed the door knob quickly turning it shortly after and opened the door, when they both looked inside they couldn't help but to freeze, their breath suddenly leaving them and their blood turned cold as they looked upon the rooms sleeping resident.

"Leet is that what I think it is?"questioned Uber fear in his voice as he looked at the peacefully sleeping Taylor.

"Yes Uber yes it is and now I know why I thought this place looked so familiar its the home of a majin!" responded Leet in a whisper/scream as he looked at the pink girl in the bed, his fear was reaching all new heights as he remembered the majin buu from the TV show and if this girl was anything like that one then he and Uber where dead men if they didn't get out of here before she wakes up.

"Uber lets get out of here before she wakes up" ordered Leet as he slowly walked backwards never taking his eyes off the sleeping girl though he noticed that Uber wasn't moving.

"Uber why the hell aren't you moving don't you realise that if we don't leave right now and she wakes up we are going to die!" Leet all but screamed at his unmoving friend who only pointed at something near Taylor's bed, Leet confused at his friends behaviour looked to where he was pointing only to freeze as he saw a eerily looking egg timer that looked just like the ones used to wake Beerus also it looked like it was just about to run out of sand and if that thing worked like Beerus's ones then that meant!.

"Oh shit!" screamed Leet as the last of the sand ran though.

 **~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~**

The egg timer went up in a huge explosion covering the room in smoke which made Leet and Uber cough though they both stopped when they heard someone yawning.

"That was good nap but Taylor has to get up now!" exclaimed a cute childish voice from within the smoke though both Leet and Uber knew who it was that had spoken which filled them with fear as they knew now that she was awake and their chances of getting out of their alive where basically now none existent.

With baited breath the two watched as the smoke disappeared reviling Taylor who they saw was streaching her arms above her head before bring them down to cutely rub her eyes like a cat would do, which made Leet and Uber want to aaaaaaaaah at Taylor's adorable action. Though they didn't, because her eyes opened making their breath hitch as she looked at them, both of them were scared out of their minds as they didn't know what she would do though that was answered when she grinned and had suddenly jumped to her feet, her eyes shining with child like happiness.

"New playmates for Taylor!" yelled the majin in happiness at the thought of playing with new people though the capes were not as keen as Taylor was, if what Leet said next was any indication.

"Uber lets run for it!" screamed Leet to his partner who didn't need to be told twice as he and Leet ran out of the room towards the houses exit with a happily grinning Taylor right behind them.

"Don't go Taylor only wants to play!" exclaimed Taylor as she chased after the two capes giggling all the way.

"Yer well we don't want to play with you!" yelled back Leet who gave a girlish scream as a pink ki blast flew past his head hitting a nearby wall making it explode.

"Taylor knows what to play with Scrawny man and weirdly dressed man now we play dodgeball!" yelled Taylor while laughing as she began throwing ki blasts at the capes making them scream in fear as they dogged her attacks.

" _And to think all I wanted to do today was get some supplies and now I'm running for my life with Uber"_ thought Leet who was mentally crying anime tears as he and Uber ran out of the rabbit house trying to get away, with Taylor right on their heals while happily throwing more ki blasts at them taking immense joy in the game that they were playing.

As Leet and Uber ran for their lives they had no idea that they would accidenctly lead Taylor back to the bay where upon arriving would lead to the first meeting between Taylor majin buu and the hero team known as the wards.


End file.
